


ART for Laisse-moi Devenir L'ombre De Ton Ombre (Let Me Become the Shadow of Your Shadow)

by kittyandmulder, TheVagabondBoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CSI-Bucky AU, Captain America - Freeform, Comic, Dark Steve, Fanart, M/M, Shocked bucky, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Art for the Stucky AU-Big Bang 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laisse-moi Devenir L'ombre De Ton Ombre (Let Me Become the Shadow of Your Shadow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894876) by [Chalenmimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalenmimi/pseuds/Chalenmimi), [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder), [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy). 



> So here is it. Finally! This is our art for the Stucky AU Bang 2018. We've got a lot of fun working this out for TheVagabondBoy's story. Thank you very much!

Bucky gets the message from the artist...


	2. The Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's our second art for Vagabonds Story. Enjoy!

 

Steve finally catches Bucky. 


	3. The bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everything goes pretty fast. XD

 

Steve takes a little bite. 


	4. Catch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chapter 9 of TheVagabondBoy's story. The scene was very intense!

 

Steve finally got Bucky for himself.


	5. The BJ

It's getting hot between them. XD 


	6. The Cuddle

 

They're looking so peaceful together.


End file.
